star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Adamthejada6969/Star Warfare 2 Payback Stage 6 Script(or whatever is going to be the final stage in star warfare 2)
Location:Galaxy's Demise Description:A desolate apocalyptic environment with burnt trees and massive rock formations, alongside floating platforms and planets breaking apart mid air. Mission 1:Survive for 10 Minutes Mission 2:Defend the Array Mission 3:Kill 1 Gargonitra Mission 4:Destroy the Spawning Creator Mission 5:Kill all the Aliens Mission 6:Slay the Boss(MythEye9005) Characters PT002, Lt Bill, Sarah(another remaining human), MythEye9005(that giant jellyfish figure from stage 4) Mission 1 Description However we ended up in this catastrophic hell hole, the strange odor really draws them in and no one knows why PT002:This place is hell!!!! What's happening with the planets up there? What is this place? Lt Bill:I think we should get out of here, like right now PT002:No!!! We have to find whatever is drawing them here After Mission is complete Lt Bill:this is really unnecessary PT002:Yes it is!!! If there is any Mithril stored here it has to be destroyed before any aliens evolve MythEye9005:Too late tresspassers!!!!!! Lt Bill:Who are you? MythEye9005:You do not want to find out *Laughs Maniacally* Mission 2 Description Sending the signal could hopefully bring us support into finding the Mithril storage wherever it is but it will take a while before it's actually sent, the aliens are aware if that and must be stopped PT002:Hopefully there are others that could help us Lt Bill:Who was that 'thing' that communicated with us PT002:I don't know but we're gonna find out Lt Bill:They are so much stronger PT002:Evidence of Mithril overdose!!! We can't let them consume more After Mission is complete PT002:We did it!!! Lt Bill:And hopefully they actually send something that can help us like a ship rather than a puny soldier MythEye9005:Oh no I'm so scared, ARGH!!! evil hairless monkeys are going to confiscate our Mithril supply and wipe us out!!!! In their dreams PT002:We don't know who you are or if you are even an alien or human or whatever but you clearly have a major interference with our objective MythEye9005:My little monkey? Take a guess in who's domain your in!!! Lt Bill:Oh My GOD!!!! It's an overlord PT002:Don't be silly they can't communicate with us MythEye9005:You sure about that? You are quite a bastard thinking you can pillage our strength and my rule over my brethren and yet act like some know it all when really you don't know any better than a dead Digger, but your pestering is but a minor annoyance now here is your last warning turn back or face the consequences PT002:Try Me MythEye9005:Alright you little B![#% Mission 3 Description A roar echo's across the landscape, sounds like destructive alien species has been invited to aid in PT002's demise, show it the way back PT002:This horde is becoming rather peculiar, they seem to be in fewer numbers why is that? (Gargonitra steps in) Lt Bill:Holy moly that thing is on par with overlords!!!! PT002:I've killed overlords, I can kill this thing MythEye9005:Feel free to evaporate to non existence you rascals!! After Mission is complete Lt Bill:There can't be more of those things right? PT002:It would appear so MythEye9005:Oh it's only going to get worse trust me, now how about either dying or getting the F^